It's just a little CRUSH
by sashhhh
Summary: Note. this is a teen wolf / sterek fanfiction I do not own the series or the characters.. but I truly hope you enjoy this story.. this story is for the L. B. G. T community and everyone who ever stood behind Sterek


Derek's point of view

Things have been different in Beacon Hills ever since Scott McCall became a True Alpha with not so much a thank you to Derek for everything his done for him and his group of friends not that Derek cared he was in every way in blood and bone a Hale

"Always stay true to your human heart and your wolf's soul do you understand sweetheart" his mother would say

"No I don't think so" Derek would tell her

"Someday you will" She would say before kissing his forehead

The first time it happened was two years ago

Flashback*

Derek was woken up by the scent of two boys one a beta and one human the beta smelled like a stranger yet like family easy to track but every time Derek took a wiff of the air to get the beta's scent his inner wolf would scream "No" the inner wolf would growl out until Derek changed tactics and took a wiff of the air inhaling the human scent it was sweet and alluring..

When he finally found the two boys he said "What are you doing here this is private property" His inner wolf growled in annoyance and impatience "Sorry man we didn't know we we're just leaving" the beta said Derek nodded once and and turned around then he heard him say "Oh my God dude that is Derek Hale remember his only like a couple years older then us his entire family burned down while he was in school can you even imagine something like that going to school and then it's all gone honestly Scott he must be the most incredible and strongest person in like well ever" Derek heard the human say as he walked into the woods he felt the the words flow over him that's when he understood his mother's words because his wolf soul was screaming MINE MATE KEEP PLEASE MINE MINE and his human heart was beating a mile a minute "We can't keep him his not a toy it has to be his choice" Derek thought

Now he was lying in his room in the middle of the night thinking about every time he heard Stiles speak every time Stikes saved his life like when the Kanima attacked and he was going to drown and he said "I don't trust you" Derek didn't mean it he never means what he says when it comes to Stiles what he should have said was "I don't trust you Stiles I don't trust you because you already own my heart and my soul everything I have is already your if you let me go now I would have nothing I love you and I need you but he never says any of those things instead he keeps it to himself he keeps it to himself every time he absentmindedly counts Stiles beauty spots or when he let's Stiles warmth wash over him when he was babbling uncontrollably

most of all Derek was keeping to himself how much it's been hurting how everything time he sees Stiles walking in the room he felt alive and every time he left he felt like every part of him was breaking mocking him into a slow painful death there where days when it becomes just to much and Derek had to remind him self to calm down

"it's just a crush Alpha.. deep breath it's just a crush beta .. deep breath it's just a crush omega. deep breath he would repeat to himself..

Derek was pulled out of his thoughts when he got a text from Scott

To the Pack

Stiles is gone he called me crying he begged me to find him I am with his father and Isaac and I are in his room ready to track his scent .. please Stiles needs you I .. I need you help me save my best friend

From Scott

Derek froze rereading the words. Stiles is Gone.. he felt his heart shattering and his soul being ripped from his flesh he growled and went into the dark in search of Stiles on pure instinct. He started searching he ruled out the obvious places like The Stillinski house the Sheriff's office or the jeep then he searched the high school the library the woods with every search he would come up empty and with every search his inner wolf would growl with more anger

he finally made his way to search the hospital because that's what you do when the man you love is gone you look at hospitals police stations and no Derek won't think about the third option Stiles is not dead if he was Derek would know.. right?

but Stiles wasn't at the hospital either Derek was hurting all over physically shaking with pain clenching his fist as he saw Scott and Isaac walking towards him

"Don't bother his not in there and I already checked the school and most of the woods" Derek told them

"We have to find him Derek I promised him" Scott said

"We will find him" Derek said mostly to convince himself

then Scott's phone started to ring

"it's Stiles" Scott said looking at the caller ID

"Answer it" Isaac said

"Stiles are you okay" Scott asked

"Scott I can't I don't know where I am I please please Scott you have to find me please I am so Scott I so scared and it's so dark here" Stiles sobbed on the other end

"Let me talk to him" Derek said


End file.
